Breuer Family Reunion 2014
The Breuer Family Reunion was held June 16, 2014 at Lakeview Lodge, Hickory Hills, Laporte City, Iowa. There were 149 of Christian and Lena Breuer's descendants in attendance. Two are descendants of their daughter,Theresa Lowden, and two are descendants of their son Ed Breuer. The remaining 145 were John Henry Breuer's descendants, including 9 from Jack & Frances Breuer's Family, none from Virginia & Philip Cistulli's Family, 49 from Patricia & Francis Weber's Family, 2 from Jerome and Dorothy Breuer's Family, 3 from Denis and Marlys Breuer's Family, none from Tommy and Evelyn Breuer's Family, 4 from Roland and Alvina Breuer's Family, 64 from Willie & Marcella Breuer's Family and 14 from Pat & Dorothea Breuer's Family. Theresa Lowden Descendants Attendees: #Dan Lowden #Carol Lowden Dan,_Willie,_Dale.jpg|Dan Lowden (left) Ed Breuer Descendants Attendees: #Dale Breuer #Phyllis Breuer Dan,_Willie,_Dale.jpg|Dale Breuer (right) John Henry Breuer Descendants 'Jack & Frances Breuer Family' Attendees: #Frances Breuer #Mary Shorey #Merle Shorey #Sheri Jackson #Bill Breuer #Marcia Horan #Chuck Horan #Ann Powers #Chuck Breuer Jack_&_Frances_Breuer_Family,_Marcia_Horan,_Mary_Shorey,_Bill_Breuer.jpg|Back Row: Chuck Horan, Chuck Breuer, Sheri Jackson, Bill Breuer Front Row: Marcia Horan, Ann Powers, Frances Breuer, Mary Shorey, Merle Shorey Shoreys.jpg|Merle Shorey, Nancy Kreger, Mary Shorey, and (back) Sheri Jackson Merle_and_Mary_Shorey.jpg|Merle and Mary Shorey Nick_Weber,_Bill_Breuer.jpg|Bill Breuer (left) 'Patricia & Francis Weber Family' #Nick #Nancy #Mary Sue #Charlie #Cathy #Frank #Karen #Philip #Annette #Jim #Denis #Ann #David #Sue #Fred #Jane #Chris #Deedee #Isabel #Malori #Kortni #Andrea #B.J. #Lily #Luke #Owen #Stephanie #Mary #Nick #Gina #Scott #Julian #Charles #Jill #Josh #Sam #Kate #Charlotte #Renee #Joe #George #Eleanor #Danielle #Scott #Lindsay #Dan #Rachael #Jordan (Friend of Daniel) #Ryan (Friend of Rachael) Pat_&_Francis_Weber_Family.jpg|Back Row: Sue, Philip, Jane, Annette, Ann, Nancy, Karen, Jim, Cathy, Mary Sue Front Row: David, Fred, Denis, Nick, Frank, Charlie webers.jpg 'Jerome and Dorothy Breuer Family' Attendees: #Dorothy Breuer #Glen Breuer Dorothy,_Glen_Breuer.jpg|Dorothy Breuer and Glen Breuer 'Denis and Marlys Breuer Family' Attendees: #Denise Barret #Ken Breuer #LeAnne Larson Denise_Barret,_Ken,_and_LeAnne_Larson.jpg|Denise Barret, Ken Breuer, LeAnne Larson 'Roland and Alvina Breuer Family' Attendees: #Alvina Breuer #Todd Breuer #Dee Breuer #Doug Breuer Todd,_Dee,_Alvina,_Doug.jpg|Todd, Dee, Alvina, Doug 'Willie & Marcella Breuer Family' #Willie #Joe #Nancy #Fritz #Carol #Barb #Bonnie #Rick #Martha #Steven #Jim #Patrick #Donna #John #Teresa #Joan # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Willie_Breuer_&_Family.jpg|Joe, Nancy, Fritz, Carol, Barb, Bonnie, Rick, Martha, Steven, (in far back) Jim Front Row: Patrick, Donna, John, Willie, Teresa, Joan Willie_making_rope.jpg|Willie making rope. 'Pat & Dorothea Breuer Family' Attendees: #Brett Robbins #Kristina Robbins #Duane Breuer #David Breuer #Deb Breuer #Abby Breuer #Christopher Montiel-Breuer #Dean Breuer #Nicholas Breuer #Elizabeth Fung #Laurie Olson #Kylie Olson #Hannah Olson #Julie Clark Pat_&_Dorothea_Breuer_Family.jpg|Back Row: Brett, Duane, David, Dean, Nicholas, Laurie Front Row: Kristina, Abby holding Christopher Montiel-Breuer, Deb, Elizabeth holding Kylie Olson, Julie, Hannah 'Other Pictures' Willie Breuer, Michelle Gorman.jpg|Willie Breuer and Michelle Gorman Spartz.jpg|Spartz Family Running.jpg|Jill Waddle running with Katherine Macel Waddle Category:Reference Pages